


Summoning Cats

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, I think?, M/M, Minor Violence, Naruto AU, Slice of Life, theres a very short fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: If there was one thing that annoyed Daichi, it was his classmate. Kuroo always was in his face and demanded attention- it didn’t get any better once they got placed onto the same Genin team. In fact, it got worse the older they got.Though, he minded it less and less the older they got.





	Summoning Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kurodai Week, Day 7: Free Day, originally for another day but I found out the hard way why you shouldn't try to pull a story out of nowhere as soon as you get back from your vacation so this got booted to the free day

“Team One- Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou-”

Daichi cringed, sinking down into his seat and nearly sliding off. From across the room, Kuroo shot him the most smuggest, most infuriating smirk he’d ever seen. He wanted to punch it off.

“-and Bokuto Koutarou. Team Two- Sugawara…..”

Kuroo clambered out of his seat and, despite the venomous look their teacher shot him, headed towards Daichi. With each step he took, the dread in Daichi’s stomach rose just that much higher.

Of all his classmates, he gets the two set on making his life much harder than it needed to be

* * *

“I got her!”

The loud cheer made Daichi wince before he rushed towards it. The near end of the mission made him want to cry in relief; his arms and face stung from the scratches he had gained and his pants were definitely torn.

The relief he felt when he saw the cat held in Bokuto’s grip was immense- until it turned into immense _horror_. The cat wiggled out of his hold and bolted.

Fortunately, much to everyone’s relief, Kuroo appeared and quickly scooped up the cat before it darted by him.

Less fortunately, Kuroo choose that moment to leer at him. Daichi could practically hear the, ‘ _what, you can’t even catch a mere cat?_ ’

_Stupid cat_ , he huffed.

Kuroo’s eyes gleamed as he settled the cat in his arms.

* * *

Team One’s very first C-Rank Mission was an utter disaster and Daichi was ashamed to admit it had been partially his fault.

Though Kuroo definitely shared the blame.

They had a simple delivery mission and, as no trouble would be expected, their sensei left them by themselves so they’d be able to experience living outside, watching from a distance away. The entire mess started with the night watch.

The three of them had settled down, a cave they managed to scout out, and Daichi had offered to take first watch. Kuroo protested, saying he would take first watch.

Daichi put his foot down, he would be taking first watch and that was that.

Kuroo and Daichi spent the entire night staring at each other, eyes narrowed and tearing up from the lack of blinking.

The next morning, Bokuto beamed at their exhausted faces, having slept the whole night.

It would have been alright if the two, very tired, genin, had not walked straight into an ambush that the rest of their team had to rescue them from.

* * *

**Sawamura Daichi VS Kuroo Tetsurou**

The two stood at opposite ends of the arena, gazing at each other to see their own determination and sharpness reflected back at them.

“Start!” the proctor called out, leaping out of the arena as Kuroo dodged the fist that was aimed right at his face.

Using the momentum of his dodge, he rolled away, kicking his legs up at his teammate. His feet were stopped by Daichi’s tensed arms and he quickly pushed himself out of the way, one hand flicking a shuriken at Daichi.

There was a clang as the shuriken was knocked away with a kunai and Daichi chased after him.

Kuroo unsheathed the tanto on his back, bringing it down just in time to block what would have been a painful injury. He deftly fended off Daichi, managing to land a cut on his arm- only to have Daichi take the advantage of the slightest opening and he locked the kunai into the hilt of the tanto. Daichi flicked it, using his entire arm to wretch the tanto from Kuroo’s hands.

“Hey, what did my weapon ever do to you?” Kuroo pouted, ducking under a kick and grabbing it. He pulled.

Daichi stumbled before easily regaining his balance, leaning down to brace his hands on the ground. “You cut me with it,” he grunted, twisting and dropping a kick straight down at Kuroo’s head.

Having already experienced getting kicked in the head before, Kuroo let go. The quick release costed him as Daichi, smoothly and without a hitch, shot upright and engaged him in a full out physical fight. Forced to either dodge or get punched, Kuroo decided to retreat, just a bit too slowly.

Daichi grabbed his shirt and _heaved_.

Kuroo met the ground with a huff, winded and dizzy, as Daichi dropped his entire weight on him to pin him down. Daichi and Kuroo both panted, glaring at each other before Kuroo gave a puff of air, slowly smiling.

Daichi stared down at him, eyes wide. That wasn’t the usual condescending smirk or teasing grin that was often aimed at him. It was a genuine, tired, soft, amazed smile and Kuroo glowed.

Or maybe it was the sweat that coated his face.

Either way, Daichi shook it off and shoved a hand under Kuroo’s shirt, digging under the mesh undershirt. Kuroo grimaced and tried to buck him off weakly. Daichi rode his struggles out, continuing to feel up his shirt.

He pulled out a small vial and quickly popped it open, downing the contents. Daichi shook the vial at Kuroo with a large grin, full of teeth. “I win,” he said, his free hand resting purposefully at the base of Kuroo’s neck.

“You win,” Kuroo agreed with a soft murmur, throat bobbing under his hand.

* * *

Two years later, all of Team One made Chunin.

Four years later, Bokuto and Kuroo joined ANBU.

Six years later, Daichi became a jounin.

And now, eight years down the road and at the age of twenty, Daichi meets his first Genin Team.

“Well, hello. I’m Sawamura Daichi, I’ll-”

One of the genins in front of him jumped, squawking, “ _Sawamura Daichi_?!”

“Sawamura-sensei- is it true you’re in _ANBU_?”

“Where’s your partner?? The Black Cat?”

Daichi grinned sheepishly, hands raised in an attempt get them to settle down. The leaves rustled behind him rather tellingly and he rolled his eyes before ignoring it. He crouched down to look at his genin in the eye.

“I’m afraid I’m just a jounin, Kageyama-kun. As for Kuroo- well…”

The three genin screamed when someone landed beside him, hastily backing up and clumsily pulling out weapons. The person standing beside Daichi wore fitting black pants and a tight shirt under a dark green- nearly black- vest that was similar to Daichi’s jounin vest.

Kuroo chuckled, raising his empty hands and eyed the genin mirthfully.

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou. For some reason he’s known as my partner,” Daichi introduced, standing up and elbowing him in the ribs.

Kuroo rubbed his side, drooping and giving him pitiful eyes. “I missed dinner that one time and this is how you treat me?”

“That’s for surprising my team,” Daichi reported, inclining his head towards the genin.

“I didn’t even know he was there,” Hinata breathed, eyes wide.

“You weren’t supposed to,” Kuroo told him, sliding his hand into his pockets with a grin. “Nice reflexes though.”

Hinata’s eyes bulged impossibly wider and he nodded frantically. “T-Thank you!!”

“Heh…” Kuroo turned to glance at Daichi, a smirk on his lips. “I remember when we were just starting out….so naive, so innocent…”

“Was there a reason you’re here.” Daichi pointedly stared at him, flicking his eyes towards the trees.

Kuroo grinned, leaning down to stick his face right into Daichi’s, their noses touching.

“Captain wants you to report in for an emergency mission. Sugawara will take your genins.”

Taking the scroll that was slipped into his hand, Daichi groaned dramatically. “Not another mission with you.”

“You wound me, Sawamura.”

Daichi turned back to his team, an apologetic smile on his face. “I know we just met but something urgent came up. One of my friends, Sugawara Koushi, will take you guys while I’m gone.”

“Is it a secret mission?” Hinata whispered, eyes gleaming.

Kuroo and Daichi shared a glance and a silent laugh. Daichi nodded, showing them the scroll. “The Academy probably already taught you, but mission scrolls with a red trim are urgent missions.”

Kuroo nudged him softly and he returned the gentle touch.

“I really do need to go now, stay here until Suga comes by, okay?”

After getting the genins’ answers and quick ‘see you later, sensei!’, he and Kuroo immediately disappeared into the patch of trees. They hopped through the small forested area until they encountered another person, dressed in a black hooded cloak and an owl mask.

“Captain,” Daichi acknowledged with a smile. Bokuto shifted the mask to the side, revealing his bright grin.

“Daichi!!”

Kuroo flicked both of them with a finger, prodding them forward. “Reunion later, guys. We’re already late.”

Daichi snorted as Bokuto made a rude gesture he didn’t call attention to. Stopping for a moment, Daichi grabbed Kuroo as he passed and shoved him into the tree.

“You missed dinner last week,” Daichi complained, pressing a soft kiss onto Kuroo’s lips.

“Mission gone wrong,” Kuroo murmured with a sigh into his mouth, relaxing into the tree. Daichi hummed, pressing their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a moment. Kuroo’s arms slide around his waist, holding him.

“Let’s make this mission spotless.”

“Haven’t we always?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
